1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a solar cell including an impurity layer and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as petroleum and coal are being depleted, interest in alternative energy sources is increasing. In particular, a solar cell which directly converts solar energy into electric energy is highlighted as a net-generation alternative energy source.
In such a solar cell, for photoelectric conversion, impurity layers are formed to form pn junctions, and electrodes are formed to be connected to an n-type one of the impurity layers and/or p-type one of the impurity layers. In order to enhance the characteristics of the impurity layers, a structure in which different amounts of impurities are injected into the impurity layers, respectively, has been proposed. In such a structure, however, surface re-combination of holes and electrons in a region contacting each electrode may be increased, thereby degrading efficiency of the solar cell.